<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Julie and the Phantoms isn't a hologram band by LoonyLindsay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860939">Why Julie and the Phantoms isn't a hologram band</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLindsay/pseuds/LoonyLindsay'>LoonyLindsay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blogs of (a) Conspiracy Theorist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLindsay/pseuds/LoonyLindsay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a post from a (fictional) conspiracy theory blog. Though if you ask the blogger they aren't theories they are truths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blogs of (a) Conspiracy Theorist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Julie and the Phantoms isn't a hologram band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">By now you have probably seen the viral video of this girl “Julie” if that even is her real name and her “hologram” band.</p><p class="p1">However they aren’t holograms they can’t be. Holograms in real life are a version of the 1862 magic trick “Pepper’s Ghost”. They are a projected 2D image onto a foil sheet. Therefore they look swashed from some angles.</p><p class="p1">Just take a look at the viral video compared to one taken from lower in the crowd.</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">They look 3d from both angles.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">So what are they really you might ask? Ghosts these “holograms” are ghosts.</p><p class="p3">One needn’t look further than the band's name Julie and the PHANTOMS.</p><p class="p3">Look at this article her phantoms look like this band that died in the 90s.</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3">No videos exist of this band and very few pictures making it near impossible to create the holograms even if she came across some very advanced technology to create actual 3D holograms and a ton of money.</p><p class="p3">This just further proves I’m right and ghosts do exist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first fanfiction of any fandom. sorry if its absolutely terrible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>